PROJECT SUMMARY - Administrative Core (Core A) The Administrative Core (Core A) is responsible for the overall scientific and administrative management and oversight of the Contraceptive Discovery, Development, and Behavioral Research Center. Core A will ensure that the Center is highly collaborative, multidisciplinary and effective in conducting contraception-related research with the ultimate team goal of developing effective, safe and reversible non-hormonal male contraceptive agents and improving contraceptive use. This overall goal will be achieved through the following Specific Aims of Core A: Specific Aim 1. Provide leadership for the overall direction for the U54 Center; Specific Aim 2. Promote collaboration and research partnerships among Center members and nationally among U54 and U01 programs; and Specific Aim 3. Ensure productivity, efficiency, and accountability of all Center components including the Cores, the contraception Research Projects and Pilot Projects. An Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and an External Advisory Board (EAB) will review research approaches, research results, and future goals, thereby contributing to the overall success of the Center. Effective communication across the Center is critical and mechanisms such as regular team meetings, meetings with the IAC, the EAB and the NICHD program officers are planned. Pilot Project funding has been set aside in the budget of Core A. Peer review of Pilot Project proposals will be managed by Core A and recommendations for funding will be made by the EAB to the NICHD. This Core will also take an active role in mentoring and supporting early stage investigators. Furthermore, Core A will promote the sharing of expertise and reagents, and the initiation of collaborations with other contraceptive U54 Centers and U01 grantees.